


Vom Schnee im April

by eurydike



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: Die Geschichte, in der Mats wieder am Ausgangspunkt ankommt und es doch eines Tages Sommer werden muss.





	Vom Schnee im April

**Author's Note:**

Neven trainiert allein. Du hast vorhin einen Blick auf seinen Trainingsplan geworfen, als du noch einmal bei Tuchel vorbeischauen musstest, um über deine Zukunft zu sprechen. Vor zwei Tagen hast du dein Transfergesuch eingereicht.

Es ist Ende April, doch draußen schneit’s ganz leicht.

Du hörst, wie Neven hinter der Tür zum Trainingsraum seine Übungen absolviert. Er dürfte schon bald fertig sein. Du weißt, in welchen Umkleideraum er danach begeben wird, und beschließt, dort auf ihn zu warten.

 

Heute Morgen hast du ihn im Training nicht einmal vermisst. Was seltsam ist. Noch vor ein paar Jahren fiel dir immer sofort auf, wenn er verletzt war, was dich wiederum dazu brachte, ihm SMS zu schreiben, aus lauter Gewohnheit nach ihm Ausschau zu halten und mit Freunden darüber zu sprechen, dass er eben nicht da war. Nun ist es so, dass Neven schon seit Wochen keiner mehr auch nur erwähnt hat. Nicht so, als wollten sie das Thema vermeiden, wie sie’s bei Mario getan haben. Vielmehr so, als hätten sie ihn einfach vergessen.

Und vielleicht hast du genau das auch getan. Die Person vergessen, die er jetzt ist. Alles, was du noch im Kopf hast, sind Erinnerungen an früher, an einen Jungen um die zwanzig mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

 

Dir wird bewusst, dass das hier euer letztes Gespräch werden könnte. Der Gedanke macht dir keine Angst, löst in dir keine andere Regung aus als vielleicht diesen erstaunten Unglauben, der einen überkommt, wenn man zu lange in einen Spiegel blickt.

 

In der Umkleide setzt du dich auf die Bank. Sie ist leer, nur seine Kleider liegen drauf. Die sind gefaltet, wenn auch nicht allzu ordentlich. Den Pulli kennst du, den hatte er 2012 schon. Du hast ihn, als du bei ihm warst, auch mal getragen, nachdem du dich mit Cola Light vollsautest. 

Aus irgendeinem Grund hast du das Bedürfnis, die Finger über den Stoff gleiten zu lassen, um zu sehen, ob er in der Zwischenzeit weicher geworden ist. Aber natürlich hältst du dich zurück, schließlich könnte Neven jeden Augenblick rein kommen, doch du klammerst dich an der Bank fest und stellst dir dabei vor, du würdest tatsächlich nach dem Stoff greifen.

Du schließt die Augen. Hier riecht es wie in jedem anderen Umkleideraum auch, und vielleicht wirst du gleich zum letzten Mal mit ihm in einer Umkleide stehen. Von all den Malen, dieses eine Mal.

 

Auf dem Gang erklingen seine Schritte. Du hörst ihnen an, dass er erschöpft ist und meint, er sei allein. Du lässt die Augen geschlossen.

Er stößt die Tür auf und bleibt bei deinem Anblick wie angewurzelt stehen. Du kannst dir den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht vorstellen: überrascht, vielleicht sogar bestürzt. Das musst du nicht sehen.

„Mats“, sagt er.

Da drehst du dich zu ihm um, die Augen nun so weit aufgerissen wie es nur geht. „Neven.“

Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und holt Luft. „Hallo.“

Er fragt nicht: „Was tust du hier?“, aber du denkst, dass diese Frage folgen könnte, doch du möchtest das Thema nicht anstoßen und damit eure Waffenruhe brechen.

„Es schneit draußen“, sagst du stattdessen, als wäre das irgendwie wichtig.

„Was?“ Er klingt ... man könnte es wohl am ehesten als verärgert bezeichnen. Das lässt sich an seiner Haltung ablesen. Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe, wie du’s das ganze letzte Jahr getan hast, warum sitzt du hier und redest über das Wetter?

„Es ist April. Es sollte nicht schneien.“

Du bist ziemlich sicher, dass er deine – zugegeben – lahme Ablenkungstaktik durchschaut, und er tut dir gar nicht erst den Gefallen, mitzuspielen.

„Was tust du hier?“

Da ist sie, die Frage.

 

„Ich habe bei Bayern unterschrieben“, sagst du. Er hält eine tausendstel Sekunde inne und du erkennst, dass es ihn trifft, oder eher, dass die Aussage einen Punkt trifft, der schon lange keine Rolle mehr spielt, den die Stoßwelle aber jetzt doch noch erfasst. Ist es nicht seltsam, wie sie auf einmal direkt wieder ins Jahr 2011 katapultiert worden sind?

Dann zuckt er mit den Schultern. „Keine große Überraschung.“

Mehr sagt er nicht.

Er wird nicht wütend (er packt dich nicht an den Schultern und schreit dich auch nicht an, wie er das manchmal während Spielen getan hat, nicht einmal verletzt wirkt er), er zieht einfach seine Schuhe aus, sein Shirt, seine Hose, alles, ganz nüchtern, als würdest du ihm nicht dabei zusehen.

 

„Bist du sauer auf mich?“ Du klingst verzweifelter und ehrlicher, als du wolltest, und fühlst dich dabei wie ein Kind.

Ohne den Kopf zu heben, sagt er mit neutraler Stimme: „Nein.“

Ah, aber da siehst du’s und musst triumphierend lächeln. Sein Handgelenk ist angespannt, als er sein Shampoo aus der Tasche fischt, seine Hand bewegt sich zu brüsk. Nevens Hände haben ihn schon immer verraten, unaufhaltsam wie kleine Vögel, wann immer ihm die falschen Worte über die Lippen kamen, entkommende Worte eines entkommenen Jungen.

Er _ist_ sauer auf dich.

 

„Neven.“ Und ja, du hast dir über diese Unterhaltung ziemlich viele Gedanken gemacht. Hast dir eine Million logischer Gründe und Erklärungen einfallen lassen, um wieder mit ihm zu reden.

Er hebt den Kopf und etwas in seinem Blick sagt dir, dass er dich erst jetzt richtig sieht. Er ist milde überrascht, ungläubig. Als hätte er zu lange in einen Spiegel geschaut.

„Mats“, sagt er und ihr habt einander tausende Male beim Namen genannt, doch jetzt schwingen Untertöne mit, die ihr acht Jahre lang unterdrückt habt. Er ist vollkommen nackt und hält es nicht einmal für nötig, sich ein Tuch um die Hüfte zu schlingen. Du kannst nicht anders, du musst deinem Blick über seinen Körper gleiten lassen, du weißt, dass er es weiß, seine Antwort besteht aus einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Wir haben nicht mehr 2011“, sagst du, denn das ist es, was du dir vorgenommen hast, ihm als Erklärung vorzubringen. Und ja, du hast ihn 2011 nicht geküsst, hättest aber gewollt, und du hast ihn 2012 nicht geküsst, aber er hätte gewollt, und du hast ihn 2013 nicht geküsst, doch Mario Götze ist gegangen und da ist dir auf einmal bewusst geworden, wie _echt_ das alles ist, wie echt, gross und erschreckend.

Du hast dir geschworen, weder in deinem Leben noch in deiner _Karriere_ Scheiße zu bauen. Und wo stehst du jetzt?

„Ist mir egal, ob du zu Bayern gehst“, sagt er und lügt dabei so offensichtlich, dass du ihn fragen könntest, ob er dich küssen möchte, wenn du deine erste Meisterschaft gewinnst, was er im selben gehässigen, erbärmlich offensichtlichen Ton ablehnen würde.

Schon blöd, dass ihr beide die ganze Zeit lang Bescheid gewusst habt.

„Ist es nicht“, entgegnest du.

Er holt Luft, schon bereit für eine scharfe Erwiderung. Das ist Neven wie damals, als Arjen Robben fälschlicherweise einen Penalty zugesprochen bekam, das ist Neven wie damals, als er noch dein Freund war, das ist Neven, dem _nicht alles egal ist_.

Du willst schon süffisant lächeln und sagen: „Natürlich ist es das nicht. Auch wenn du so tust, es ist dir nicht egal, war es dir nie.“ Du lächelst süffisant, schließlich bist du gut darin, andere zu reizen, wenn dir der Sinn danach steht, und er kommt her zu dir, immer noch nackt, und baut sich vor dir auf und alles, woran du denken kannst, ist ...

_bitte_.

 

Deine Worte bleiben dir im Halse stecken, da ist etwas Gefährliches an ihm, etwas Dunkles. Das bringt dich nur dazu, noch breiter zu grinsen, so als wolltest du ihn zu einem Kampf herausfordern. Er ist genauso verschwitzt wie du und du hoffst, dass man auf deinem schwarzen Hemd die Schweißflecke unter deinen Armen nicht sieht; nicht, dass er sich am Gegenteil stören würde.

Das mit der Höflichkeit ist nun endgültig vorbei.

„Du bist mir scheißegal“, stößt er heftig atmend aus, sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich schnell, sein blöder, verlogener Brustkorb, denn das ist es auch, was Neven ist, ein blöder Lügner. Von da an ergeben deine Gedanken keinen Sinn mehr, da ist nur noch nackte, selbstgerechte Wut. Und Lust, ja, die auch.

„Du bist mir scheißegal“, wiederholt er, leiser dieses Mal, und da vor dir steht nicht der Neven, der zu sein er vorzugeben versucht, der gute Kerl, der sich für sterbende Kinder in Afrika einsetzt, nein, vor dir steht der geflüchtete Junge, der gelernt hat, sich auch mit Fäusten zu behaupten. Das ist der Typ – so wird dir plötzlich bewusst –, der dir vielleicht nur zu gerne mal den Schwanz in den Mund gesteckt hätte, und irgendwie gibt dir gerade der Gedanke daran neue Kraft. „Mats“, sagt er wieder, „es ist mir scheißegal, wie wichtig dir Geld, Titel, dein Frauchen oder was auch immer sind. Ich weiß, du bist ein eingebildetes Arschloch, aber du bist mir ganz ehrlich scheißegal.“

Jetzt erhebst du dich und stehst so nah vor ihm, dass du seinen Atem spüren kannst, sein wilder Blick ist fest auf dich gerichtet. Deine linke Hand zittert leicht, aber dennoch legst du sie ihm auf die Hüfte.

Dein Mut überrascht dich sogar selbst, du spürst die Hitze, die von ihm ausgeht, die Haut unter deinen Fingern ist fast brennend heiß. Als er nach Luft ringt, kannst du ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und sagst: „Lügner.“

 

 

Bestimmt hat er längst gemerkt, wie schweißig deine Hand ist, doch er sieht dich einfach nur an. Irgendwann hast du dir das – oder sowas ähnliches – in deiner Fantasie ausgemalt, doch wie es nun tatsächlich ist, hättest du dir in deinen wildesten Träumen nicht vorstellen können. Es fühlt sich an, als fließe Säure durch deine Adern.

 

Ihr wisst beide, wo das endet, wo ihr beide schon seit langem wolltet, dass es endet, und doch wagt keiner den letzten Schritt, ihr schaut euch einfach nur an. Würdest du ihn nicht so gut kennen, könntest du beinahe auf den Gedanken kommen, da liege Hass in seinem Blick. 

Doch dann lacht er, nimmt sein Handtuch und macht sich auf den Weg zur Dusche.

 

Eine Sekunde bleibst du schockiert stehen, dann rennst du ihm nach, packst ihn am Arm und reißt ihn zu dir herum.

Du presst unsanft deinen Mund auf seinen, vergräbst deine Hände in seinen Haaren, fährst mit den Fingern seinen nackten Rücken hinab und hinterlässt dabei vermutlich blutige Kratzer.

 

_________________________________________

 

Nach dem Höhepunkt fühlst du dich einfach nur leer. Ihr begebt euch schweigend in die Dusche und vermögt kaum euch anzusehen. Du fühlst dich komplett ausgebrannt. Das ist vielleicht das letzte Mal, fällt dir ein, dass du mit ihm unter der Dusche stehst, und das bringt dich dazu, ihn heimlich zu betrachten. Er hat die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht dem Wasserstrahl zugewandt. Es ist so nass, dass du es nicht genau sehen kannst, aber es könnte sein, dass er weint.

Du willst seinen Namen rufen, doch das würde an den gefliesten Wänden viel zu laut widerhallen. Du kannst das Duschgel riechen, das er seit jeher benutzt. Du schaffst es nicht, deine Hand nach ihm auszustrecken und auch nur annähernd sanft mit ihm zu sein.

 

Auf einmal hältst du es in der Dusche nicht mehr aus und verlässt sie so schnell, dass es beinahe wie eine Flucht wirkt und du fast auf dem nassen Boden ausrutschst. Du schnappst dir deine überall in der Umkleide verteilten Klamotten und ziehst sie an, ohne dich vorher abzutrocknen. Du drehst dich nicht einmal um, um zu gucken, ob er dir folgt oder dich beobachtet.

Du erhaschst einen Blick auf dich im Spiegel an der Wand, es ist derselbe Spiegel, der euch beide schon in vielen glücklicheren Momenten gesehen hat, und du erkennt den Typen, der dich anstarrt, nicht mehr wieder.

Das bin ich, versuchst du dir einzureden, so war ich schon immer. An deinem Hals zeichnet sich ein fieser roter Fleck ab, den dein Hemd nicht verdeckt, und dir wird bewusst, dass du dich dafür eine Ausrede wirst einfallen lassen müssen. Eine Lüge, wie diejenigen, die du dir schon seit Jahren ausdenkst. 

„Mats“, erklingt seine Stimme hinter dir.

Du drehst dich um. Da steht er, immer noch nackt, immer noch irgendwie zerzaust, und ja, auch du hast deine Andenken auf seinem Körper hinterlassen.

Du siehst, dass er nicht weiß, was er sagen soll, und du willst ihm versichern, dass das schon in Ordnung geht, dass er nichts sagen muss, schließlich habt ihr acht Jahre lang nicht miteinander gesprochen, da spielen ein paar weitere Wochen auch keine Rolle mehr.

„Ich hoffe...“ Er spricht nicht weiter. Sein Akzent ist stärker als zuvor, es ist, als sei seine Maske verrutscht. Schon seltsam, dass ihr es nie weiter bringen solltet als hierhin. 

„Ich hoffe, du findest, wonach du suchst“, murmelt er, und du nickst. Du hast einen Kloss im Hals und kannst nichts sagen. Das ist die schwerste Niederlage, die ihr beiden bis hierhin einstecken musstet. Euch einzugestehen, dass ihr hier nicht gefunden habt, wonach ihr suchtet.

 

Du verlässt das BVB-Gebäude, wirst es noch einige Male verlassen, bis zum endgültig letzten Mal, und gehst zu deinem Wagen, der von einer dünnen, bereits wieder schmelzenden Schneeschicht bedeckt ist. 

(Als du das erste Mal daran gedacht hast, ihn zu küssen, in einem anderen April, war es fast zwanzig Grad warm.)


End file.
